The Batfamily Chronicles
by supersassysnakeatingbadger
Summary: A miniseries where the batfamily deal with the lose of a close one.


Wayne Manor a regal house, barely anyone one from the general public gets to walk through the large iron gates. The engine of a motorbike could be heard coming towards the gates of the manor, the people on the outside of the large fence turn to see a woman. Flaming red hair sticking out the bottom of a helmet going towards the gates. They lift their large cameras trying to get an image of the distraught young woman. The bike helmet protected her eyes from the flashing but the questions shouted at her came over the engine of her bike.

"Miss Gordon, how are you dealing with the death of your father?"

"Barbara are you now going to train to become an officer and follow the steps your father has left?"

"What are your thoughts on the amount of crime that is going to occur with your fathers passing".

She didn't know the answers to these questions. She only found out about her father's death 1 hour 27 minutes and 43 seconds ago.

She didn't even know why she was coming here to her boyfriend's house, he had gone through this before. She opened the gate with her finger print and zoomed past the nosy paparazzi and up the drive way of Wayne Manor. She drove up to the double wooden doors where she knew Alfred would open for her before she even got off the bike. She parked her bike next to a Ducati which belonged to Jason.

She cut the engine and sat there for a moment to collect herself, she didn't want to collapse into tears as soon as she started talking. As she expected Alfred opened the door, he had a grim expression on his face he must have heard the news. Of course, he would have heard! He was the only decent cop on the force he just died! Jesus Christ what was she thinking? The woman threw her left leg over the bike to stand with her back towards the older man. The woman removed the helmet to show a full head of flaming red hair, mused by the wind. The aging man was met with a tear streaked face and a young woman that seemed to age ten years within a few minutes.

"Miss Barbara, I'm so sorry I have heard the news". The ageing man stepped down the steps to the young woman and embraces her in a hug in the hope of giving her a little comfort. "At the moment Master Jason and Master Damien are down stairs training while Master Timothy and Mater Dick are on a mission with the Young Justice team. And by my calculation they should be returning in about 20 minutes". He said knowing that the young woman would want to talk to her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Alfred, by any chance would you have any white chocolate and pecan bisects by any chance? I could do with a little pick me up" she smiled tiredly. "Miss Barbara there is a batch right now that is cooling so you can have as many as you like before you leave for the mountain," Alfred said taking Barbara's hands in his and leading to the foyer of the manor. Alfred walked her inside and helped her remove her coat, usually her would have been highly against Alfred doing this for as she would always tell him that he could relax his job and butlering around her but today she was to mentally and physical exhausted to reject Alfred's help.

Alfred guided the woman into the kitchen where they could sit and talk until she was ready. When they entered the cookies on the bench cooling, Alfred grabbed a plate and placed five

cookies on it and went and poured a glass of milk for the woman. Barbara took one of the cookies started nibbling on it while trying to think straight, there were to many thoughts going on through her. "I am surprised you came here so quickly Miss Barbara, it was quite dangerous of you" Alfred said facing away from the young woman while placing the milk in the fridge.

"I didn't honestly know where else to go Alfred, where could I go Artemis is with Wally, Bette is still clueless to all of this" she said standing up waving her hands around to indicate, "and god, Alfred what am I supposed to feel, the man that raised me died, and I don't feel anything I just feel empty" she just stood there holding her-self as if she was trying to protect herself.

"Miss Barbara, I think it would be best if you went down stairs and got on your way to the mountain as I can't answer questions but Master Dick, I'm sure would know the answers" said Alfred guiding the obviously troubled woman. He led her to the study where the entry way was, he wasn't surprised as how the woman got there without tripping at all even in this state of mind. She's probably made this journey over a million times. He turned the clock hands to 8:27 the book case moved to the right and an elevator was presented.

"Stay strong Miss Barbara I have so much faith in you" Alfred said once again hugging the young woman. "Thank you, Alfred" Barbara walked into the elevator and before the doors closed she showed the man a small smile. Alfred watched the doors close and waited a moment before moving out of the study and closing the door behind. 'When will the tragedy stop for this family' he thought to himself. He knew it would never really stop but while there can always be hope.

THE BATFAMILY CHRONICLES

While in the high-speed elevator, Barbara was preparing herself because she didn't want to seem weak in front of the boys. She knew they probably wouldn't care but she would prefer that they remembered her as a strong person not a powerless human being. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took in a shaky breath to try and calm her-self. The doors opened and she was met with the sounds of grunting and the smell of sweat and new mats. It was a smell she was accustomed with and usually she would find comfort in it but today she completely ignored it.

She moved out of the elevator and started walking towards the zeta beam in the back of the cave. As she walked she looked at the top of the cave, into the darkness there were bats resting there waiting till the night. 100 miles underground and there was a cave where bats roosted and a team would train, meet, fight, learn and work together to try and protect those of the city outside, but what was the point of trying to save a city when you can't even save the people you care most about.

She was walking past the mats when someone shout out to her, "Hey Barbie come train with me and Demon Spawn it will be fun" Jason yelled out to her. "no thank Jason I will be fine, but you guys have fun just don't train to hard" she said turning towards them. "Barbara are you okay?" Damien said trying to look at her in the eye, but she turned away from him.

"No Damien I am fine, I'm going to the mountain I will talk to you guys maybe later today." Barbara said rushed as she tried walking to the zeta beam as fast as she could without looking even more suspicious as she already did. She pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and punched in the code for the mountain as fast as she could and practically leaped through. The two boys stood there in shock the person that they would consider their older sister pretty much blew them off when she obviously had something big on her conscience.

"We're going after her she needs us. Come on, Todd" Damien demanded walking past the older boy. The boy looked down at the kid he considered his younger brother, "Dude who do you think she's going to right now?"

"I know who she's going to Todd, but Barbara Gordon does not cry. That is not her but right now she is nearing breakdown point, and Dick might not make it in time before she does. And she might not be able to talk to the others on that stupid team so it's either we go down there or she breaks down in front of her team. And did you see with us she was trying to stay strong in front of us how do you think she would go in front of the team?" said the younger boy looking at Jason as if he had grown three heads.

"Alright Demon, let's go!" Jason said, more confident on the prospect of confronting his adopted older sister. Both boys walked to the Bat-Computer and went to the top draw on the left, where spear sunglasses were. Now these glasses aren't your ordinary sunnies you can get from Walmart, these were high level technological sunglasses with heat signature, advances to reject mind invasion techniques and facial recognition for all needs of the Bat-family. Together the boys grabbed a pair each, grabbed jumpers from their workout lockers (what? the mountain can get very cold at times!) and went to the zeta tubes ready to be transported to the mountain in happy harbour.

THE BATFAMILY CHRONICLES

Barbara Gordon wasn't dumb, not at all! So, she knew that her adopted brothers would try and come after her, so as any sane person would do she jammed the zeta tubes to not allow any person from Gotham to zeta to the cave, simple. This was her first fault, later on she will look back on this and relies that she really shouldn't have done that but in this moment, she was pretty much ready to throw anything at anyone just to be left alone. This was her second fault, coming to a mountain filled with superhero teenagers probably wasn't her greatest idea out of all of them but this is where she is going to find her boyfriend so this is where she will find the best hugs.

Well she always thought her father's hugs were the best…That just brought on another wave of emotional pain for the girl. She just stood at the panel next to the zeta tubes fresh tears rolling down under the sunglasses and down sides of her face, no sound came from the crying girl. Anyone that would have looked at her would have known that something had happened to make her deeply depressed. She took a shaky breath, wiped the tears, squared her shoulders and turned away from the zeta tubes further into the cave, hoping to not run into anyone that would stop her in quest to reach the kitchen. Walking as quickly as her shaking legs would take her, her arms wrapped around her midsection and her head bowed down. Barbara reached the kitchen and went into the fridge looking for the large of Nutella that was usually left there for the two speedsters on the team. Now Barbara wasn't one to indulge very often, but if you ever do see her surrounded by chocolate then you know that it's one of two things high level of stress or she's on her monthly cycle, badly. So, seeing Barbara Gordon, or BG as she was called around the cave indulge in Nutella is a very rare sight.

Taking a bowl from one of the top cupboards and a spoon from the draw on her left, shovelling large dollops of Nutella into the bowl. Once deciding that would do for her she went to return the chocolaty goodness into the fridge while she was there she also grabbed a bucket of strawberries to dip into the chocolaty goodness. Taking the bowl of chocolate and strawberries into her room at the cave. Barbara was surprised to have not run into at least one other person yet but didn't dwell on the fact. Briskly walking to her room, punching in the access code to open the door. She walked into the dark room not bothered on putting on lights chucked off her sunglasses, she placed the food on the small bedside table that she had placed in her room next to her bed. She laid down her bed considering on what to do. There was so many things to do when a family member died, she just remembers all the organising it took her father when her mother died.

Another wave of emotion just bowled over her, this time it was from the sheer fact that she would never be able to hold her father again, be able to tell him she loved him so mush, be able to talk to him about how he was the only cop in Gotham trying to benefit the city. Rolling onto her side to face the wall where the bed was lent against, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Trying to comfort and support herself, and soon the sobs started shaking her whole body. Hours seemed to have passed for Barbara lying in her room with now only silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She rolled over to her side table where she left the Nutella and strawberries, and started indulging in the chocolate and fruit.

THE BATFAMILY CHRONICLES

M'gann M'orzz was walking through the hallway headed to her room after a particularly hard mission. As she passed the young female Bat's room, even through her tired and hazy state that she was overwhelmed by the amount for emotion she was feeling, mainly a great amount of utter despair. She halted outside the door for a few minutes when she quickly turned around to go search for Nightwing when she unexpectedly made contact with a hard surface. She looked up to see Superboy's face looking down at her with an expression of consideration. They had both been walking on egg-shells around each other, as their relationship was still rocky.

"Sorry Conner," she said quickly moving around the broad teen. When she started moving past him, he grabbed her wrist and looked at her intently again. "Why were you standing in front of BG's door?" He said slowly questioning her.

"Conner, I don't know how to say this or really what to say, but do you think BG's okay? And I mean like really okay- kind of like no keeping secrets- the world is full of happiness okay?" And with that, she quickly rushed away, not waiting for an answer.


End file.
